custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario (SuperMalechi's version)
Going Places with Barney! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. Released in July 15, 1997. Plot After the kids clean up the treehouse, they find a map. So, Barney and the kids follow it. Join them, as they go to a jungle, the land of ice and snow, a beach, outer space, and a farm! On the way Baby Bop and BJ join them there. ﻿Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Julie *Kenneth *Tosha *Kathy *Jason *Juan *Derek *Chip *Hannah Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up #Just Imagine #The Land of Make-Believe #Imagine A Place #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Adventure Song #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #If All The Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #The Wheels On The Bus #Winter's Wonderful #It's CCC, Cold BRRRR! #Mister Snowman #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Ten Little Polar Bears/Ten Little Penguins #Sailing Medley Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing/Sailing Out Over the Ocean/I'd Love to Sail #That's What An Island Is #Mister Sun #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Castles So High #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under The Sea #The Rocket Song #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Star #Count The Stars #I See The Moon #Aiken Drum #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald #Ten Little Cows #She Had A Little Rooster #Six Little Ducks #Mary Had A Little Lamb #Barber, Barber Shave a Pig #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #The Airplane Song #Imagine a Place #The Adventure Song #The Airplane Song (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Production began in October 21, 1996 and ended in October 30, 1996. *After the song Clean Up, This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids are cleaning up the treehouse, the colorful blanket lands on the Barney doll. *All the Season 3 cast members appeared in this episode with Derek the Backyard Gang cast member and two of the 2nd era cast Hannah and Chip. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Shopping For a Surprise", the Barney segment in "Kids For Character" and "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Min wore the same hair-style in "Fun and Games" and the same clothes in "Are We There Yet?". *Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Shopping For a Surprise". *Kenneth wore the same clothes in "Hats Off to BJ!". *Tosha wore the same hair-style in "Once Upon a Time" and the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring". *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Room For Everyone". *Jason wore the same clothes in "Fun and Games". *Juan wore the same clothes in "If The Shoe Fits...". *Derek wore the same clothes in :On The Move". *Hannah wore the same hair-style in "Camp WannaRunnaRound" and the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Is Everybody Happy?". *This was the second episode to have twelve kids. The first was "On The Move With Barney!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The arrangements for the background music were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The arrangements for the end credit music were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The musical arrangements for "Imagine a Place", "If All The Raindrops" and "Castles So High" were also used in "A Day in the Park with Barney" and "Once Upon a Time". *The cover art for the front and spine is the same as the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name except that the front cover omits the Kidmongous logo but instead it says Ages 1-8 in place of the Kidmongous logo and it also omits what videos it contains from the Blockbuster exclusive of the same name but instead it says "Over 50 minutes of fun!" in place of the list of videos the Blockbuster exclusive contains, the Classic Collection logo is at the top and Barney, Baby Bop and BJ pic is replaced with the one seen on the front cover of the Run, Jump, Skip and Sing CD album, but the spine remains the same but using the Lyrick Studios logo instead of the HIT Entertainment logo. *First time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he is skating too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *After BJ ice skates too fast, and falls down, He starts to cry that his arm was bleeding. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's arm. *When BJ cries that his arm is bleeding, his cries are the same SpongeBob cries from "Home Sweet Pineapple" (when SpongeBob tells the pebble about his memories), except they are mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. Quotes *Min: (after the song Skating, Skating) Wow, Barney! You did how you ice skate. *Barney: Thanks, Min. I did not fall down anymore. *BJ: Look at me, guys! I'm ice skating faster! *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out for that rink! *Baby Bop: Uh-Oh! *BJ: (ice skates too fast) Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaah! *Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids: yelling BJ!! *BJ: (slips on the ice rink) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (falls on the ice rink, and bumps his arm on the hard ice on the rink) Ouch!! *Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids: Ooh! *Barney: We better go check on BJ's if he's okay. Let's go!! *Baby Bop, and the kids: OK. *(Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids on their ice skates rush over to check on BJ if he's okay) *BJ: (laying on the ice rink, groaning, and crying) Ohh, aye-yi-yi! *Baby Bop: Goodness! my brother was crying. *Barney: Oh, my! are you okay, BJ? *BJ: (as Barney helps him up) I'm fine. I was ice skating too fast, sliped on the ice rink, and fell down, and bumped my arm. *Barney: Oh, I see. "Going Places with Barney" Previews 1997﻿ Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Going Places with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Once Upon a Time Preview